Love and Blood
by PhoenixBritt
Summary: I thought I was normal once...I managed to ignore the bullies and move on with my life without having a second thought but never did I expect to have a inevitable future...never in my life did I expect to meet..him. He is arrogant, full of himself and a plain jerk but he is part of my life now...along with the rest of them...
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it and maybe even leave a review. If you have any ideas or thoughts just leave a comment and i'll try to reply as soon as possible! Please favourite/follow :) **

* * *

It's not easy being all alone. The feeling of constant anger and regret of all the things you've ever said or done. Knowing that your the reason for most bad things that happen and there's no way of fixing them. Yeah...that's basically my life!

I'm Christi, short for Christiana but I'm mostly known as 'freak', 'idiot' or even the classical 'loser'; The list goes on for miles. Luckily for me, I have learned to adapt to being the schools punching bag. I manage to go day by day with my head held high and not let a single word get to me. Hopefully, today will go the same way and I might just make it without the need to punch something.

It's the first day of the school year...yay.. It's always the same: Meet new people, watch them slowly drift away, only to then get bullied by them along with most of the school. Yeah..I'm living the dream life! I give up on finding reasons as to why I'm the victim, It's not like I've ever done anything or even spoke to them before. From what I've learned over the past few years, I think it's safe to say that it's not going to get better for me. Ever!

Thank god I have Alexa! She is the only friend I actually have but I'm not complaining, one friends better than none, right? It was tough at first considering I tend to push people away but she always stuck by me and I couldn't be happier. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of her, She seems to always look like a model with boys falling at her feet. We're complete opposites but I have always sensed she was different...I just haven't figured out why...

I can still remember the first day we met, She was the first person in two years to wish me a happy birthday and it all went up hill from there. At the time I was completely shocked that someone like her would talk to me, I was insanely jealous of how pretty she was. She always had her black hair in a pony tail with cute little ribbons and clips. She even had bright frilly dresses. This was when we were around ten, so nobody really cared what our fashion senses were like during that time. I should probably mention that I usually looked like a ghost when standing next to Alexia's flawless bronzed skin but we still considered each other sisters no matter what we looked like.

My thoughts are cut short by my annoying alarm.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

I slowly open my eyes and looked over at the clock, 7:00 AM. I reach over to press snooze and shove the bed sheets over my head. Why does it have to be Monday already?

"Christi? Hurry up and get ready!" I try and block out my moms voice but gave up after her constant knocking. I love my mum to death but she can be a bit of a busy body and very persistent when it comes to my education. It's like she knows I'm going no where in life and is trying to change it, at least for now I can handle the little concern she shows for me and not push her away.

I drag myself away from the comfort of my bed and walk into the bathroom. I brush my long brown hair to look averagely presentable and brush my teeth. Usually, I don't find the need to wear makeup, not unless I'm heading to a party or special event which is...never. If I'm being honest I prefer to keep to myself and not live up to the expectations of others. Actually, I don't think I have a choice on that.

Within the space of 10 minutes I'm ready and dressed unlike most girls my age who focus on looking five years older and model material. I quickly check myself in the mirror and feel satisfied. I know I'm not ugly but I don't consider myself beautiful, I feel normal...apart from my eye's. I sigh and double-check my reflection but the dark silver eye's staring back at me in the mirror look bright and happy; There the only feature I like about myself, they hide the pain.

I grab my school bag and head downstairs for breakfast but also to wait for Alexa to pick me up for school. I would walk but I really don't want to risk getting teased by people who live down my road, plus I'm not allowed a car until next year when I turn 18. Hopefully, then I can drive away and never look back: Goodbye Colorado, Hello Florida. with my mother of course.

"Are you looking forward to your first day back at school?" I snap out of my daydream and notice my mom cheerfully place toast on my plate and look up at me with her hopeful brown eyes.

"Sure! I can't wait to see everyone..." I look down at my breakfast to see smiley faces burnt into the toast. Typical, even my food is mocking me! I thank her for the small gesture and quickly eat everything. Things could be so much different if I open up to her but that would mean the whole school getting a lecture from my mother about their years of torture towards me. That would not be good!

"I'm glad your looking forward to it! You might even make more friends" If only she knew... "How about you invite some over today?" Not this conversation again, think christi think...change the subject...

I was about to reply when I heard the familiar horn from Alexa's car. Without hesitation, I grab my things and run outside to the safety of the little beetle. I feel bad for running out on my mum like that but it's the only way to stop these type of conversations from progressing onto my real problems.

"Hey Alexa" I give her a brief hug as I get in the car and prepare myself for a weeks worth of rambling from her. Alexa may be my friend but people don't usually care about that, everyone loves Alexa even people she has only met for a few minutes. It's like she has this special aura that grows on you.

"You seem happy today christi"

"Yeah it's a new year and a new chance to live through hell! Fun!" She sighs at my sarcasm and remains silents until we reach the school parking lot. I suck in my breath which she must have noticed.

"This year will be different, I promise" I roll my eye's at the same line she uses every year. As she parks the car I notice there's something different about the atmosphere. It feels tense and almost as if it's building up to something important.

"Do you feel that?" … "Alexa?" I look over and notice her gone from the seat. My instant concern is washed away when I see her not far from the car with the usual guy that flirts with her 24/7. Its been ten seconds and she has already got the attention a boy, I really need to get some tips from her.

As I walk inside toward my locker I already can feel the stares and whispers of people around me. I keep my head low until I reach my locker and find a number of notes full of hatful messages stuck to it.

' Go die '

' Your a freak! Do everyone a favour and leave'

' We all hate you'

I close my eyes to stop the tears that are desperately trying to fall. I take a deep breath and plant my signature fake smile on my face. I will not let them get to me, this year is going to be different. I open my eye's and whisper to myself...

"This year will be different" If only I believed that...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :D**

**This is chapter two and I hope you like it, If you do please leave a review!**

**Oh and please favourite/ follow **

**Shoutout to xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx for the lovely mention and to those who kindly followed my story**

* * *

As I made my way to my first lesson I couldn't help but notice how most of the girls were missing. This wasn't really an issue for me as I could escape any further torment but most of the guys looked like lost puppies. It was hard not to laugh at their facial expressions when they realised they wouldn't be getting any female attention today. I quickly walked into my maths class and went to my usual seat at the back of the room where I new I would be ignored and practicaly invisible from everyone. A large group of girls walked in giggling and blushing. It didn't take an idiot to realise a guy was the source of all the girls attention and he was bound to be attractive if he caused this much drama. Although, I couldn't care less...if it get's their attention away from me then i'm happy.

As more students walked in I noticed a girl I have never seen before standing by the door...To say she looked like a celebrity was an understatement! Her blonde hair was long and curled to perfection as if she just walked out of a music video. I could already tell she was going to be popular from the way everyone looked at her, She almost looked like she wasn't human. The more she stepped into the classroom I noticed her clothes looked expensive and like nothing I had ever seen before.

Mr. Bright walked into the room with a frown as usual and spoke in a hushed voice to the the new student. They exchanged quick words until he turned around and clapped his hands for everyone's attention.

"Congratulations everyone on making it another year at school" his voice dripped with sarcasm and I could almost feel everyone roll their eye's at his words " This year I would like to introduce a new student..This is Aubrey Lozier" Their were a few brief 'hellos' and mutters from around the room as he gestured towards Aubrey. Something that struck me was her last name..Lozier (pronounced Loz-ear) I've definitely heard that name before but can't figure out where from.

"Hey" Aubrey waved at everyone as if she new them all personally. Mr. Bright gestured for her to take a seat but considering most were taken, their was only one left...next to me. As she walked over and took a seat I began to feel a little intimidated by her outgoing confidence. I began taking notes on algerbra that I would most likely never use in my life..ever! when she outstretched her hand to me.

"Hello, I'm Aubrey" I awkwardly shook her hand which was surprisingly freezing cold.

"I'm Christiana" I smiled slightly and decided to be a little more sociable considering this is the most anyone from school has talked to me..apart from Alexa of course. "You can call me Christi though, It's nice to meet you"

"You too" I noticed her eye's were a strange mixture of brown and black and they almost seemed empty. The class went on with constant complaints from those who were forced to awnswer questions and a few stares in my direction. Me and Aubrey actually got along pretty well and talked about small things such as music and how we both hate schools typical stereotypes. The bell sounded for us to leave and I said goodbye to Aubrey before walking out of the room.

The rest of the day was a blur and I was surprised to find that no one payed any attention to me. The news of aubrey's arrival and the mysterious new boy was all anybody cared about...I think Alexa might have been right about this year being different. As I put the last of my books in my locker I felt a shiver go down my spine and instantly turned around to find nobody there..strange.

"Christi! Oh my god..have you seen him! He is so dreamy, I can picture our babies already" Alexa shut my locker and stepped in front of me.

"Alexa, what the hell are you on about?" She was smiling from ear to ear and her eye's were bright and bubbly like she just won a million dollars.

"The new guy, He joined today and let me to you I would definitely.." I quickly shoved my hand over her mouth and laughed at her excitement. This is how she usually act's when it comes to boys but I know deep down she is never serious. Alexa may get a lot of attention but she is kind and caring unlike other girls...She's waiting for the right person to sweep her off her feet.

"I'm sure he is amazing and all but I really don't care" I removed my hand and began walking outside to her car while she skipped happily next to me.

"Trust me Christi...this one is different" I sighed and ignored her comment that was clearly aimed at me. The last new guy that joined, Josh, was really sweet and kind...He even became my friend. Sadly like everyone else he left me and broke my heart at the same time. We walked to her car and I got into the passenger seat while talking about my experience at my locker with the notes. We continued talking until Alexa stopped mid sentence.

"You okay Alexa?" Her face broke into a smile and she nodded towards the school entrance. I looked over just in time to see a Aubrey and the back of somebody I couldn't recognise. He had messy black hair that looked good no matter what state it was in and I could see slight muscles under his shirt. The guy walked round the corner and out of sight but Aubrey noticed me and waved. I instantly waved back and felt relieved that she was still being nice to me. I pulled my seat belt on and looked over at Alexa who was staring wide eyed at me.

"Christi..talk now!"

"uh..what?" I looked at her confused and I noticed she was trying hard not to laugh at me.

"Please tell me why you have no idea who the new guy is but you have some how managed to become friends with his sister?" She crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows at me. I swear if I could see myself then my mouth would be wide open. How could I have not realised sooner! This was definately not going to end well...From what I've heard this guy is already centre of attention and within a few days Aubrey will have made it to that status too. She is going to hate me like everyone else.

"Don't worry Alexa, it won't last long and we both know why" I sighed and rolled down my window as she pulled out of the car park.

The whole way home Alexa kept a grin on her face and glanced at me every few minutes. She knows something and I really don't want to find out what it is...


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Maddier96, phoebe1027anima and xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx for kindly leaving a review and following the story 3**

**Please favourite/follow if you haven't already :)**

* * *

Once Alexa dropped me home I rushed inside and dumped my schoolbag by the door. I leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief, today was one of the best days I have had in a very long time. My only fear now is Aubrey, She seemed kind and not likely to hurt anyone but I still have a feeling it will all change. I walked into the kitchen to grab a cookie and to double check my mum's not home.

"I'm back from school!" usually my mum works until 9 at night and I have the house to myself. When I got no reply I headed upstairs to my room and got ready to Skype Alexa like I usually do. We spend so much time together it's like were sisters, I don't know what I would be like if she hadn't come into my life. As I open my laptop I notice my window is open and some of my pictures are on the floor. As I walk over to the picture's I notice they are all of my farther...this is really weird. I grabbed the pictures and slammed the window shut making sure it's locked. I slowly glance down at the picture's and smile at all the funny faces he was pulling in them. The memories begin flooding back to me and I quickly shoved the pictures in my draw.

I wipe my eyes and sit back down in front of my laptop. One thing that I can't figure out is how my window got open, I live in the converted attic and there is no way of getting up here from the outside. I ignore the thought and just assume it was my mum while she cleaned my room...or something along those lines. As soon as I log onto Skype I answer Alexa's call...

"Hey Christi, you look like you've seen a ghost" Alexa was laying on her bed and I could see her feet swinging behind her like she usually does.

"uh..It's nothing, I just got a little freaked out..that's all" I smile at her but I could already tell from her face that she didn't believe me.

"Stop being a baby and tell me!" I roll my eyes at her as she starts pulling her best puppy dog face.

"That's not going to work" She began to pout her lip..."I'm not falling for it Alexa" Her eye's began to tear up and I caved "Okay fine! Now I see why your so good in drama class"

"What can I say? I'm just naturally gifted"

"Yeah, a naturally gifted pain in the.."

"Christi! Just tell me" I sighed and opened my draw to get the pictures. As soon as I held them up to the camera Alexa sighed and sat up to look closer.

"I came home and they were all over the floor, it just got me thinking about him" I decided not to mention the window as I really didn't want to hear her creepy idea's as to how it got open.

"I'm sorry, I know how hard your dad's death was, maybe your mum found them?" I shook my head and put the picture's away. Apart from me and my mum, Alexa is the only one who knows about my dad and what happened to him.

"yeah, maybe"

"Okay let's talk about something happy?" Her face brightened up and I smiled at her. Although, when she talks about happy things..it leads on to boy things.

"If by happy you mean the new guy? Then no"

"What? Why not? It's the most exciting thing to happen since...since...I think it's the only exciting thing to happen in the history of Colorado"

"I guess it's a little cool, Aubrey is really nice"

"And her brother is really..." Before she finished her I closed the laptop and moved to my bed. She would kill me for that tomorrow but I was not going into 'that' type of conversation with her tonight. I don't understand why people are so fascinated with him? He did have good hair and a very, very attractive body but he's probably vain and extreamly arrogant. Or maybe he is like Aubrey, someone who doesn't judge a book by it's cover but it doesn't really matter, I doubt i'll ever meet him.

Just as I began to relax I got a text message

**Hey hun,**

**Could you walk jesse for me, I'm going to be home late**

**Love mum xx**

I roll over and moan into my pillow. Jesse is our dog, He is cute but walking a husky like him is hard work. Last time I ended up being pulled face first into a bush...not fun! He often stays asleep in my mums room so i barely see him. I get up off my bed and walk out my room to my mums.

"Jesse! Come on boy, let's go for a walk" Within seconds i'm pushed to the floor with jesse on top of me barking excitedly. I struggle to push him off me but luckily he rushed downstairs. Once I put his lead on and walk outside I notice it's already dark out, I decide to take the quick route through the park to avoid being out for too long.

As i'm walking I notice jesse is acting different, he's trying to pull away from the lead which is causing me to trip..a lot.

"Jesse, here boy" I try to call him closer but he begins running and dragging me behind him. I keep hold of the lead in fear of losing him and try to keep up with his pace which is impossibly fast. After a few minutes of yelling and running, I begin to feel tired and accidentally let go of the lead. I watch him run into the distance and I begin to slowly catch my breath back. I begin to panic and text my mum...

**Jesse ran away, I don't know what was wrong with him. Should I search for him?**

**- Christi x**

I start walking and calling out his name but I know that it's hopeless. Jesse has never been off the lead before, he could be anywhere by now. After a while I check my phone and notice a text.

**It's okay Christi, he can't be too far. We can look for him tomorrow it's late you should get home**

**love, mum xx**

I look around for any sign of jesse but see nothing. My eyes tear up slightly and I begin walking home in the dark. I don't know if I was daydreaming or just not paying attention but before I even register what's happening a hear a horn in the distance and a bright light heading towards me. Just as I was about to step back a large motorbike stopped inches away from me.

"Watch where you going!" I yell at the driver even though I new it was my fault. I can't see who it is because of how dark it was but I could see their eye's through the helmet. It was definitely a guy on the bike as his body shape was larger than a womans. I glared at the him and his Dark brown eyes looked back at me, It even sent a shiver down my spine. Slowly he backed the bike up and moved it to the side.

"Sorry" I stood their stunned at his apology. We both knew it was my fault but he just let it go...He started his bike again and glanced at me before riding off into the distance. I had goose bumps all up my arms and I kept replaying his deep voice inside my head. Wait until Alexa hears about this!

It was almost 10 when I got home and I decided to head straight for bed. Today had been one of the best but also the strangest days i've ever had. As I enter my room I notice the window is open once again. I walk over and shut it while locking it again. I breath in a deep breath and get into bed, I just need to relax...maybe tomorrow everything will go back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

** I'm so glad your all liking the story so far and thank you to everyone who left a review! **

**I promise to keep these updates constant and not leave them for weeks!**

**Favourite/follow :D**

* * *

_..._

_Rain and hail smash against my window as I sit on my bed with a notepad and pen in hand. I always love to write on rainy days, It's calming and helps me think about all the good and bad times in my life but also about what could happen in the future. My dad used to write with me all the time before his new job but I still enjoy doing it by myself. I glance over at my phone to check the time... 4:45pm 2012. I smile to myself and quickly jump of my bed and walk to the wardrobe. I listen for a second before reaching inside and pulling out a small blue box covered in ribbons. I always loved surprising my dad with presents, he always seemed so happy when I give him them so I decide to do it every year. I carefully turned over the card and read it out loud.._

_To Dad_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love Christi xxx_

_I had never been good at writing anything over then poems so this would have to do. I lifted up the lid slightly to check the watch inside was still intact and not broken like last time...that was not good. I gently place the box under my jumper and open my bedroom door to see were he could be...I listen closely and make out a few words.._

_"..It's not right...they will not wait forever...she won't..." My mothers voice is quiet and I can barely make out a full sentence. I walk down the stairs one at a time until I can finally hear my dads voice a little clearer. _

_"Trust me Jane...give it time...debt...he won't do it" I sigh as I try to undertand what they are talking about but give up. After a while I finally walk into the kitchen with the small box behind my back and smile at my dad. "Hey..guess what I have.." I smile and rattle the box while pulling it in front of me. Although, his face seemed different this year, the usual happiness and excitement was completely gone and replace what I could only describe as a forced and pained smile._

_"For me? oh christi you always make my birthdays special!" He reaches out and takes the box with the same pained smile on his face. I glance over at my moth but she is facing the other way and avoiding looking at us. I turn back round and focus on the watch now being placed on his wrist "It's an original...I got it from the small corner shop down the street"_

_"It's lovely...I will take it with me when I leave" _

_"Leave? Where too?" There was a long pause before my mother began to sob and run out the room. I would of ran after her if it wasn't for my dad grabbing my hand. My eye's began to tear up and I look at him almost begging him for answers. He was about to speak when everything started becoming fuzzy and fading.._

...

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

I slowly open my eyes and reach over to stop my alarm. I sit up and bring my knees to my chest...what was that dream about? I haven't had a dream like that in years. I sigh and get up and walk to the bathroom to do my normal morning routine. After about 20 minutes I grab my phone and head downstairs and wasn't surprised to see my mum was gone. Such a busy body as always...

I grab a glass of juice and drink before heading outside were I know Alexa will be waiting but this time I knew she wouldn't be happy with me. As I get in the car I can feel her glare burning the side of my head but I refuse to look around. "so..how was your night?" I smile and turn to her slightly.

"christi" She crosses her arms across her chest and leans closer.

"yes.."

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself 10..9..8..7.." I swallow the lump in my throat and try to hold eye contact with her. I hate when she does this...it's her way of getting answers out of me and also pleasure because she knows I hate it with a passion. "6..5..4" She continued.

"Okay! I'm sorry..my computer died" I use my best poker face but can see it's not making a difference "I'll buy you a cookie?" I pull out a few notes and hold them out in front of me. Cookies are alexa's one weakness and they also save me from her stare of ultimate death. Usually, when i'm broke out of money I have to go through what she calls 'Alexa's guide to making christi squeal'. It's been her thing ever since we became friends...how else would she have got me to open up to her all those years ago.

"your lucky I'm hungry" I let out a breath and pull on my seat belt thankful she dropped the conversation. Although, I still have the feeling she knows something I don't. Once we arrived at school I said my goodbye's to alexa and went strait to my locker. Surprisingly there was only one note there and it actually looked quite strange. The envelope was white with black vine patterns covering it and in beautiful handwriting was written 'Christiana'. Slowly, I pull the envelope down and open it to find a small strip of bright yellow plastic...okay? As I look closer I can see it's some type of wrist band, Confused, I shove it on my wrist then grab my books from my locker and start heading to English.

Once in the safety of my english seat, I start doodling random picture's and words in my book while waiting for the lesson to start. A few people glare at me and whisper things to their friends but that's nothing out of the ordinary. As I finish shading in the small rose drawing I notice something out of the corner of my eye...it's another one of those bright yellow bands. I couldn't see the guy as he had his back to me but I noticed his wrist band had writing on it. I lean closer and try and read the small writing at the bottom...I get closer and closer until.. BANG!

"Watch it freak!" I look up dazed at what just happened. I notice my seat is sideways and i'm sprawled out on the floor covered in the papers that were previously on my desk. As I look up I notice the one and only Josh glaring down at me, of all the possible people to fall into why him?

"sorry, I slipt.." He was about to reply with what I assume was another comment on how stupid I am but a hand came in between us. I instantly took the hand that offered to help me and was relieved to find Aubrey smiling back at me. She nodded over to her desk and began walking back over. I gathered up my books and moved over to the desk next to hers while ignoring josh's rude comments behind me. If he thinks that's going to bother me then he is wrong!

"What was all that about?" I notice a hint of laughter in her voice but can't blame her...it was pretty embarrassing.

"I was trying to look at something but must of misjudged how far I was leaning.."

"That's a really complicated way of saying you fell of your seat.." I laugh and nod in agreement. Aubrey seemed to remind me a lot of Alexa, they both have that calming aura that makes you like them instantly. Once the lesson started I could hear Aubrey chatting to the person sitting next her and could just make out a slight accent in her voice. It definitely was a mix between american and something else...something European. Throughout the lesson I made small talk with Aubrey and noticed her accent shine through a bit more. Before I could ask her the bell rang and everyone rushed out the room.

Most of my lessons after that were pretty boring, I had the occasional piece of paper thrown at me but apart from that it was okay. As I walked into the cafeteria I noticed my stomach was growling impatiently and in protest. Alexa had a 'study date' with someone she described as 'an angel that has fallen from heaven'. Yeah right! he might be attractive and have this natural glow around him but that didn't make him any different from the other guys that chase her.

As I wait in the que for my lunch, my mind wonders back to aubrey and her accent...I can't quite place it and it's driving me crazy! Maybe her brother is the same...No Christi! Don't even think about him...erase him from all parts of your memory. I sigh out loud causing a few questioning looks but ignore them, I cannot give Alexa the satisfaction of knowing my curiosity with the new guy.

"What can I get you, honey?" I was about to reply to the lunch woman when a deep, almost attractive voice came from behind me.

"Any chance of a cup of tea, love?" The voice instantly matched Audrey's accent and I clicked strait away

"British!I knew it" Did I just say that out loud? More important question...who the hell is behind me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and favourited! **

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Follow/Favourite**

* * *

I'm an idiot! That's the only word I can think to describe myself now. Although, the expression on the lunch lady's face when I had my little outburst was hilarious. I think it frightened her a little as the food she was previously serving is now lying in a mushy pit on the floor. oops..

"uh..haha.." I smile nervously at the now furious old woman in front of me and start thinking of a way to explain myself without sounding like a complete maniac. "uh..I knew harry potter wasn't american...haha" I felt my face burning from the embarrassment as I heard the whispers and laughs from people around me. "I'll just be going now.." I kept my head down as I turned around and began making my way out of the cafeteria while avoiding all eye contact.

I had just made it out of the building when a hand grabbed my arm causing me to stop. Instantly, I turned around to find the most intense dark browns eye's staring back at me. At first I thought it was Aubrey but when my eyes focused I knew I was wrong. The features of the boy in front of me resembled hers so much that I knew instantly this was her brother that Alexa had made the fuss about. I'm not ashamed to admit I used this little encounter to finally take a look at the boy everyone...and I mean everyone, boys included, have been obsessing over. His dark brown, almost black hair was slightly messy but stylish. It covered some of his forehead which drew attention to the rest of his facial features. His skin was slightly tanned but had this dim shade to it that I had never really seen before. Considering he had hold of my arm, I could tell he worked out from his light but firm grip. He had simple blue jeans with a leather belt and black t-shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination...

I watched him as he stared at the small band on my wrist and I could see the corners of his mouth start to form a smile. I pulled my arm away and stood up a little straiter to try and seem as intimidating as possible. "Can I help you?" As he was about to reply a small group of girls who I unfortunately knew too well walked past.

"Hey Sadon! I didn't see you inside.." She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed me. "I see you've met the school's charity case" I roll my eyes and glare at her without showing any reaction to her comment. This is the 'famous' Jodie Tyler who makes it her life mission to destroy any and all friendships I have. Apart from Alexa, she has succeeded in taking any possible friend away and replacing them with more bullies and jerks.

"Actually, I've not had the chance to be properly introduced to.." Once again he was stopped from finishing his sentence.

"Good! You don't want to meet her" Jodie smiled and battered her eyelashes to look what she thought was attractive and cute. He awkwardly cleared his throat and smiled politely at her which is definitely not what I was doing. If looks could kill then she would certainly be dead along with the rest of her little groupies.

"Don't you have something better to do then bitch about me all the time?" The sound of the bell rang through the air and most people including Jodie's friends began flooding to their lessons, leaving just the three of us standing there. I could tell Jodie was dying to throw every insult at me but due to her new found interest standing next to her she simply bit her tongue and glared at me. "Well if that's all.." I adjust my bag on my shoulder and walk around them inside the building to my lesson.

I was five minutes late when I reached my French lesson which isn't bad for most people but when your me and have to walk into a room full off people who love to torment you...it's not fun. I almost had a heart attack when I realised Aubrey had kindly saved me a seat at the back. I quickly sat down and let out a breath I had been holding ever since Sadon stopped me.

"You okay Christi? You're a little out of it today"

"I think your brother gave me whiplash" Did I just say that? Pull yourself together woman! I sigh and look over at Aubrey smiling at me but strangely glancing at my wrist now and then.

"So..you met Sadon?"

"Yeah, no offence but he's a bit strange" I replay what happened at lunch in my head. What did he even want? I know for a fact we have never met before so a normal conversation was definitely out of the picture. One thing that did bother me was that he was so clam and collected even after Jodie's comments, did he really not care that I was getting bullied? I guess he is just like everyone else...maybe Aubrey was lucky and got the friendly genes in the family.

"Speaking of strange...why are you wearing that wristband?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's a reflective wristband Christi" She looked at me with dumbfounded expression.

"A what?" I look at the bright yellow plastic on my wrist and take it off to look closer. Why would someone give me a reflective wristband?

"Come on Christi, your not that stupid. It helps people see you at night and stuff" I put the band on the desk and covered it with my hands to block out the light. I must have looked stupid but I leaned down and looked inside my hands to see it glowing bright yellow. Why would anyone give me this? oh god! I was wearing this all day, people must have thought I was crazy. Aubrey was trying not to laugh at me but I couldn't blame her, nobody wears these things in the day...except for me I guess.

"Oh" I was about to put the band in my bag when a piece of paper landed on my desk. I recognised the swirls and patterns on the paper instantly, it was the same type of paper that came with this stupid wristband. I rested the band back on the desk and carefully opened the paper, unsure of what to expect.

_If I were you, i'd keep the band on.._

_We don't want you almost getting hit again, do we?_

_p.s I never got to introduce myself before but you knew me anyway ;)_

_-Sadon_

My eyes widened slightly as the realisation hit me. It was him on the bike last night, he knew the whole time! I read the note one more time before looking behind me to see him leaning back in his chair and smiling like he was royalty. How I would love wipe that smile off his face! _'but you knew me anyway'_. Who even says that?

"Ignore my brother, he's a little full of himself"

"I can tell" I crumble the paper in my hand and throw it behind while looking to see if it hit it's target. Let's just say..I had a smile on my face for the rest of the lesson.

Once school finished I managed to tell Alexa everything on the drive back to my house and she seemed disappointed that Sadons looks didn't match his personality. Personally, it wasn't a shock for me and if anything it was a good thing. I had more important things to do then take interest in the new boy and his arrogant mind. Putting all thoughts of him behind me, I spent the night finishing any projects and homework that was due so I could just relax in the comfort of my room.

On my way up the stairs I had a feeling something was wrong, just like the first day of school but stronger. I quietly walked into my room and was greeted with a large gust of wind. My window wide open and my lamp was smashed on the floor. I walked over to the window and looked outside for somebody or a clue but there was nothing. I locked my window and cleared up the mess when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Well it wasn't something it was more of an empty space were something once was. My memory box was gone. I know a fully grown teenager having a memory box full of pictures and objects is pathetic but since my dad died it's the only thing I have left. Tears filled my eyes as I placed my hand in the empty space on my bedside table. It could have been my mother again or Jesse playing in my room but deep down I knew it was something else...


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! I hope your all enjoying the story :D**

**Also if you notice any mistakes then don't worry, I will be checking through my story and fixing any mistakes I've made**

**Please review and if you haven't already favourite/follow**

* * *

Surprisingly, I woke up feeling the same as I did everyday even though I knew that someone has been in my room. I managed to find an old window lock in one of the storage boxes and place it on my window for extra protection. I should really call the police or tell Alexa but I don't see the point, If they wanted me then I'm sure they would have taken me already. Although, I keep thinking about why they want my memory box and family pictures. It's obvious to everyone that I'm a bit of a loner...so why are they so interested in what I have?

Once Alexa dropped us at school, I managed to put the thoughts of last night behind me and focus on my work...pfft yeah right! I never really cared for my school work, I never do terrible in test's but I'm never the best. Don't get me wrong, I do study and revise for my subjects but at the start of the year when were not really learning or doing much, I don't see the point.

After I said my brief good-bye to Alexa, I went straight into my English class and took a seat next to Aubrey. I actually consider Aubrey a friend now and feel comfortable sitting and talking to her but I can't say the same about her brother. Just thinking about him makes me angry, never in my life have I met someone so..so..ugh! Yep that's the word I'm going to use because there is no other to describe exactly how much I hate him and his stupid personality. I have already made it my aim to avoid him at all costs, unless he is in my classes and I really hope that he isn't.

"I hope everyone has their homework with them, I will personally be..." I was halfway through pulling out my homework when someone came through the door. " Mr. Lozier! Would you please explain to me and the class why you are so late?" I watched in irritation as Sadon casually gazed across the class as if he was enjoying the new attention and my annoyance grew as winked at the girls drooling at the front.

"It seems I was caught up in some...important business" I watched as his smirk grew and started making his way to the back of the room.

"Yeah, the same important business he has every morning" I looked over at Aubrey in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

She rolled her eyes but a hint of a smile was on her face. "Important business in Sadon's language means he was busy being occupied the latest girl willing to throw her virginity out the window" Aubrey sighed and started taking notes from the board. "But don't judge him too quickly Christi, He isn't what you think" What was that supposed to mean? I know what it's liked to be judged but with Sadon it's like he doesn't care what people think. He didn't exactly make the first good impression either and from what I just heard, I think I'm allowed to be slightly judgmental.

"Well, I hope you don't make it a habit to show up late to my lessons" I glanced over my shoulder as he replied.

"Trust me sir" His eyes locked dead on mine "I wouldn't want to miss this class" I rolled my eyes and turned to the board as the teacher continued the lesson. My plan to avoid and ignore him wasn't off to a good start but this is probably the only lesson I have with him.

Boy, was I wrong! I shoved my gym kit filled with my clothes into my gym locker and tied my hair up in a messy bun. Gym was the worst lesson of the day and I was already in a bad mood as Mr. Arrogant decided it would be nice to be born smart ass and be in all my lessons. I let out a sigh and made my way into the gym hall over to Alexa who was talking to the guy from her little 'Study date'.

"Hey Alexa" I smiled and gave her a high-five, as hugs were too weird for me considering I'm not used to the gesture, and looked over at the guy standing with us. Alexa was right when she said he was attractive. In fact that might have been an understatement! His hair was perfectly cut to sweep just over his forehead and was a dirty blonde that shone in the sunlight. As we were all in our gym kits, I couldn't see much of his body but I will leave that for Alexa to study.

"Oh hey Christi!" I could see the blush on her cheeks and instantly felt bad for interrupting their moment but I guess they didn't mind too much. "This is Tyler" Their eyes met and I could tell they were both dying to be together. This was different from the other boys Alexa flirts with, I actually felt a bit jealous that she had met someone with the same feelings towards her. While they stared at each other in a comfortable silence I took note of how he looked at her like she was the only one in the room. Yes, that sounds cheesy but it's honestly how he looked at her.

I cleared my throat awkwardly "Nice to meet you Tyler"

"hmm? oh yes, sorry. Pleasure to meet you too Christi" I smiled as his cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment. The three of us began talking about work when someone came and patted Tyler on the back. I recognised him as one of Tyler's friends, Connor I think his name was. His hair was short and light brown which made his deep blue eye's stand out. He was also in his gym kit which I should mention consisted of trainers, black shorts and very itchy white t-shirts with the school logo. On the plus side, nobody could judge what anyone looked like in this lesson as we all looked the same.

"Hey, Ty! Want to go warm up before coach get's here?" I had already met Connor before when we were pared up for a science experiment and he was luckily one of very little few who I think don't hate me. He nodded politely at Alexa and then looked at me with a strange expression, I couldn't quite make out what it was. He smiled at me and then focused on Tyler who agreed and kissed Alexa briefly on the cheek. Her face could be couldn't have gotten more red even if she tried. As they began to walk away Connor turned around and gave me another small smile before walking away.

"I think I've found the one!" I looked at Alexa in shock but also happiness. She always told me she would never commit to a long term relationship until she met someone she truly felt loved her and she loved back. It was almost as if she lived in a fairytale but she has had the same dream since she was nine, If she says Tyler is the one then she seriously means it.

"I hope your right, I don't want you to get hurt. Your like a sister to me and I don't want you making the wrong decisions"

"I'll take it slow and if things go right with Tyler then I will know for definite. Anyway, a sister has to look out for one another and as that is partly my job I should mention that you and Connor would be so cute as a.." I covered her mouth with my hand and looked around to make sure the two boys were out of earshot. She removed my hand and smiled at me but this was no ordinary smile.

"I could always put in a good word for you Christi?" I rolled my eyes and decided not to reply incase my blush became to noticeable. As embarrassing as it is to admit I have only ever had one boyfriend and he didn't exactly work out very well. There was something about Connor that made me feel safe and happy but I don't think I could ever fall for him. Could I?

As me and Alexa were doing our stretches and warming up a shiver went down my spine and I noticed something out of the Corner of my eye. This is just Great! Why does he have to be in this lesson too? I watched as Sadon walked into the gym with Jodie trailing not far behind him but from the look on his face he was anything but impressed with her. I continued my stretches when his eyes glanced across the room and stopped on me. Although, his timing couldn't have been worse, I instantly lost my balance and fell straight into Alexa.

"Woah Christi!" We both fell onto the floor with a loud bump and to make it worst everyone saw us.

I closed my eyes but could hear Sadons laughter from across the room and mentally face palmed myself. His laugh was deep but also soothing and made you want laugh with him...I hated it!. I stood up with her help and looked over at Sadon still laughing at me but caught Connor walking over to us. Why did I have to be clumsy in front of him too?

"Have a nice trip?" I laughed as he helped me regain my balance.

"That was so embarrassing"

"Yeah but it was also cute" I looked at him and felt uncomfortable at the way he was looking at me. I'm sure any other girl would love his compliment but I couldn't bring myself to flirt back with him.

"Uh..Thanks?" He laughed and I looked over his shoulder at Sadon who had lost all sense of amusement and was watching Connor as if he had just murdered someone. Connor turned and followed my gaze to Sadon while letting out a small growl.

"Sadon Lozier" He shook his head and looked at me with a serious expression. "Stay away from people like him Christi, I don't want you getting involved" This got me slightly annoyed. I had only met Connor a few times and he thinks he can control who I talk to? I'm probably just being dramatic but what did he mean by getting involved? Theres not much to get involved in when it comes to Sadon. When I didn't reply, Connor walked away and back to Tyler and Alexa who seemed to have completely disappeared from my side. Thanks a lot so called 'sister'. I could still see Sadon glaring at Connor and it was obvious to me that they don't get on but that just made my curiosity grow even more. Why do I feel like everyone is hiding things from me?

As the coach walked in, he blew his whistle for everyone's attention "Who's ready for Rope Climbing?" Kill. Me. Now!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**For those of you asking, I will try and making these chapters as long as I can. I hope this one is okay for you and leave a review if you want to add anything :)**

**Favourite/Follow**

* * *

Deep breaths Christi..in...Out..in..out. I felt my stomach twist in knots as I looked up at the climbing rope attached to the ceiling. It's the first gym lesson of the year and it had to be this. The coach made us all stand in a line and one by one to climb as high as we could on the rope to test our skills. I was relieved when I got put behind Alexa , I know she won't laugh at me. Actually, scrap that! Alexa will literally die watching me do this. For the first 20 minutes nearly everyone in front of us had climbed over half way and that just made me feel even worse. Once each person had there go, they were allowed to leave the gym and get changed. I glanced around at who was left and sighed in annoyance. All together there was six of us: Me, Alexa, Tyler, Connor, Jodie and Sadon. Jodie wasn't even in this lesson so there was only one real reason she was here and it wasn't hard to guess what it was.

"Right who's next?" Coach called as Tyler approached the rope. He quickly began climbing and I noticed Alexa being watching a certain area of his body a little to obvious then she should have been. I smiled and nudged her to snap her out her little daydream while Tyler finished and came back down. Connor had already had his go but decided to stay for support which I tried very hard to talk him out off. He and Tyler made there way to the other side of coach and each smiled encouragingly at us.

"Okay, I got this Christi. Theres no way I will let myself fall in front of three hot guys"

"You think coach is hot?" I smiled and winked at her.

"Eww no!" I laughed as she pretended to be sick all over the floor. So dramatic. "How could you think I was talking about him?"

"Well, I agree Tyler and Connor are hot but.." I look over at Sadon and then to coach. "Sadon is the only other guy here and I wouldn't consider him that attractive" Did that sound believable? It must have because she was now looking at me like I have grown two heads.

"Your just saying that because deep down you.." Before she could finish her sentence coach called her name and she sighed making her way over to the rope. It took a while but slowly she reached the top and came down with the proudest smile on her face. Great! I was hoping she would do something wrong so I wouldn't be the only one but no, It was all down to me to be the idiot.

"Just two left and then we can all leave" Coach nodded for me to come forward.

I walked over to the rope and briefly gripped onto it. There was no way I could do this, It seemed more intimidating up close and I had the strength of a peanut so this really wasn't going to very well. I looked to my left to see Alexa and the others watching me with apologetic looks and then to my right to see Sadon and Jodie. He was watching me closely with a smirk and waiting to see what I could do which was absolutely nothing. Meanwhile, Jodie was clinging onto his arm like child looking for attention.

With another deep breath I began climbing the rope at a snail's pace. Luckily, nobody was laughing yet so that must be a good sign..right? The higher I got the more I began to feel dizzy and lose my grip slightly. I was already over half way up the rope at this point and I could everyone's voices but they sounded faint and distorted. I could still feel myself holding onto the rope which was good because I didn't feel like falling and possibly breaking something.

"Chrsit!...can..down" Alexa sounded distant and I could barely make out a word she said.

"Christi"

_"Christi" _Who's voice was that? It sounded so clear but also like it was behind me. It was raspy and sent shivers down my spine.

_"Christiana" _Is this the first sign of crazy? I don't know how long I had been holding on at this point and the voice in my head was growing louder and louder. Before I could even register what was happening I felt myself falling helplessly to the ground. I waited and waited for the impact of the harsh gym floor but it never came. I felt myself land into two very strong and muscular arms..oh god this is even more embarrassing than I thought. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person who caught me. My eyes adjusted slowly and I could make out the figure slowly...muscles, strong and I could hear a deep voice calling me. It couldn't be..could it?

"Are you okay?" A large wave of disappointment and embarrassment flooded through me as coach put me back on my feet. I'm such an Idiot, For a moment I thought it might have been someone like Tyler or even Sadon but no, it was coach. I didn't bother replying to his question and turned around and walked towards a very Concerned Alexa.

"Stop!" I held out a hand to Alexa before she could pull me into a hug. "Don't even talk about it" All three of them looked at me shocked and I instantly felt guilty. I was used to being embarrassed and made fun of and the comfort that came after wasn't something I enjoyed. Alexa gave me and understanding look and whispered to Tyler and Connor. I was grateful when they both stayed quiet and gave me a small smile.

I would usually forget something like this after a few days but considering the people who saw it...that's not going to happen. Jodie was laughing so much she was beginning to turn red. As for sadon, he was just staring at me with no hint of a smile or anything. I looked awkwardly at feet until I felt his gaze move from me and onto something else.

"Sadon, your up!" I watched as he casually walked to the rope and gave it a quick once over. Without, a second thought he began climbing the rope twice the speed I was going. It took him less than a minute to reach the top and smirk down at all us watching in confusion, anger and jealousy.

"Come on let's go.." Alexa and the guys began walking out of the gym but I didn't move. As soon as he reached the floor again he was congratulated by coach and of course Jodie who was making it slightly a bigger deal out of it. Coach gathered up the sheets with our scores and walked away along with Jodie leaving just me and Sadon.

I still hadn't moved and my eyes kept looking at the climbing rope. That voice was still in my head and I couldn't shake it. It was definitely a man's voice but it had a mocking tone to it, as if he was calling someones name during hide and seek. Maybe I just need more sleep or time to relax. Since the break in, I've been on edge and not to mention paranoid of Jesse. He hadn't come home yet and I'm worried he's been killed or in some kind of trouble. I know he is a husky and built for work but he would never use his strength to hurt someone and that makes him vulnerable to everything.

"Impressed?" Sadon was now leaning casually against the wall next to me and he looked extremely smug. Just one slap...let me hit him just once...

"I would hardly call that impressive. Almost everyone did it" I tried to act normal and not show how uncomfortable I felt. I could feel his eyes scanning over my face and it took every bit of power I had not to blush.

"Yeah, you would be the 1% who failed" He stood up straighter and I was forced to turn to him. I didn't want to be too rude, even if I do dislike him.

"I guess I'm just unique" I smiled to myself. That's what my parents used to call me when I told them about the bullying. I was always to 'unique' for everyone to handle. I knew that wasn't the truth but I went with it anyway.

"You seemed stuck up there for a while, like a kitten up a tree" He chuckled slightly and I began to feel my embarrassment come back. I was fine with Jodie making fun of me but not him, he made it all seem more humiliating. I glared at him but couldn't help smile after a while...in my defence, his smile was contagious! I can't help the inner teen girl in me from sneaking out sometimes. "That might be a good nickname for you.."

"What?!" There is no way I was letting him call me 'kitten'. 1) It's Cheesy and 2) Just..no!

"Oh and don't think I forgot about that little note you aimed at my head"

"It's not my fault it's too big" Dig at Ego: Check! I'll let the nickname thing drop for now and he might just forget about it besides, Alexa would only encourage it when she found out.

"Ouch! That hurt Christi..that hurt a lot" I laughed as he held his heart and pulled a pouting face. Wait! I shouldn't be joking with him, I should be avoiding him. I think I have officially failed my plan.

"Hey! You guys better get changed before your next lesson" Coach's voice echoed through the gym.

"Uh..bye" I began walking back to the changing room when Sadon called me again.

"Later, kitten!" With that comment, He walked into the boys changing room.

There was no way I was letting him get away with this little 'nickname' of his. I had never been good at getting even with people but one thing that did help was pranking people. It may sound really childish but as I got older they became more ..improved. It went from simple paint on a chair to putting hair removal cream in the shampoo of my 4th grade bully. I never got in trouble either, who would expect the little freak? Get ready Sadon...I'm about to get some serious revenge!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story so far, it really means a lot! ****PM me if you have any questions or idea's **

**Favourite/Follow :)**

* * *

After three long hours of ditching my last few lessons and raiding the caretakers office, I think it's safe to say I've done a good job. I step back and look at my handy work. Boy, is Sadon going to be pissed when he see's this...I think. I can't bare the thought of failing another one of plans, I would literally die. I walk over and stand next to Alexa's car just so I look as innocent as possible and stare at Sadon's motorbike that's now completely covered in plastic wrap. Was this a good idea? I know it's not the most original prank but at least he will struggle getting it all off.

I look down at my watch and wait for the sound of the bell along with all the students footsteps rushing to get home. The only thing I'm worried about is Alexa, she might not think this is as funny as I do. Don't get me wrong, she loves a good laugh but not on guys like him. At least it's not Tyler's ride I ruined! Although, if he hurts her I will have to reconsider.

I wait a few more minutes when the familiar sound of the bell echo's through the car park and inside the school. One by one, groups of students flood out of the front doors and to wherever they usually go at the end of the day. I relax a little when I see Alexa skipping happily over to me but she had a curious look in her eyes.

"Your out early" She stood next to me and leaned against the small beetle while searching her bag for a brush. Alexa has to look perfect no matter what situation, it's kinda scary when she can't find her toiletries...

"I had a free period and thought I would wait. Anyway, it's a nice day so why stay inside?" Unfortunately, as I said this small specks of rain began to fall on my face. Perfect, thanks weather for ruining everything!

"Christi, sometimes I think your not completely all there.." She laughed and began fixing her hair and makeup in the small rearview mirror of her car. "Why are waiting here anyway?"

"I had a feeling something...exciting was going to happen" I could already see some of Sadon's friends standing around the bike with confused and humoured expressions. I don't know how long it would take for everyone to realise it was me but I'm not too bothered. I was never shy when it came to these things, I didn't care what people thought or said. Considering I learnt from a young age that I wasn't perfect, I guess being paranoid became normal and never effected me as much as it should have. Anyone else would probably be freaking out incase they got detention or maybe confronted by a very annoyed Sadon but I couldn't really bring myself to care. The fact that I had no real reaction to people made them want to bully me even more, I used to blame myself for everything but Alexa soon convinced me different.

"Whatever it is, It better be good. I'm risking getting my hair wet for this" I roll my eyes and focus on the school doors. Finally, after a few minutes Sadon emerged from the doors and made his way to his friends. Every step he took, I watched his expression slowly change from boredom to confused. The rain had already gotten heavier and the bike was beginning to become steamy under the plastic wrap. He circled the bike a few times and spoke with his friends. Even though I couldn't hear what he said, It must have been harsh because they all instantly stopped laughing and backed away slightly.

"Damn, what did he do to make you do that?" Alexa looked at me with raised eyebrows which didn't help my laughter die down at all.

"What makes you think it was me?" The truth was obvious to both of us but I still wasn't going to admit it.

"Oh come on Christi, I know what your like. You do this type of thing to everyone who gets on your bad side. Remember Zoe? She hasn't come back to school since the 'red pen' incident" This made my laughter even worse thinking about what happened to Zoe. She was my lab partner for biology and we had to work on the human body for a project. Sadly, she made the mistake of accusing me of having the body of a six-year-old girl and I had to get some kind of pay back...

"Maybe next time she won't make fun of my body..."

"I don't think there will be a next time, you made it look like she leaked everywhere and everyone believed it" Pfft..that was funny! She needed a taste of her own medicine and nobody even knew I was the cause off her 'accident'. I admit it was a little mean but she had a habit of bullying every girl that she didn't like. Nobody deserves to be treated like dirt for no reason and I just helped stop it...in a completely immature way.

We watched Sadon begin ripping of the plastic wrap faster than I thought possible. I struggled just breaking it into sections, let alone ripping off. He must be stronger than I realised but at least he has to do some type of work and as long as it's slightly humiliating for him then I'm satisfied. Once he realised there were several layers of plastic wrap he gave up, Victory is mine! As me and Alexa got into her car, I noticed Aubrey walk out and over to Sadon with a very unhappy expression. As I'm an idiot, I didn't realise that there were two helmets on the bike and now Aubrey must not have a ride. Nice one Christi, way to treat a new friend!

"I'll be right back..." I quickly get out of the car and walk over to Aubrey while leaving a confused Alexa in the car. For some reason, as I got closer Sadon's eyes instantly shot up to look at me. He couldn't have heard me walking over with everyone in the car park talking unless he has a really good sense of hearing...strange.

"Hey Aubrey!..Sadon" I smile at them both and then look at the bike "woah..what happened?" I think Alexa's drama skills must have rubbed off on me because I almost sounded completely concerned. Although, it was hard as I was on the verge of laughing in Sadon's face and revealing everything.

"Ask him! I swear to god if this is one of your friends idea as a joke then I will seriously rip their head off Sadon!" Well, there goes revealing the truth about what happened. "If we're not home in the next ten minutes then Dad is going to murder us! Sorry Christi, I'm a little cranky today" Your telling me..

"It's fine...Do you want a ride? Me and Alexa are probably heading your way" It's the least I can do for her. This was meant for Sadon and if she got in trouble because of me then I would never live it down. I had still not paid much attention to Sadon yet but I could tell he was watching me.

"That would be Great! I don't know what I would do with out you Christi, you're a life saver!" She pulled me into a tight hug which I tried to return but the feeling was too awkward for me. I still can't get over how confident Aubrey is, I've only known her a few days and I'm practically being treated like a best friend. Theres no way Aubrey was like the others, I'm determined to keep her as a friend no matter what.

"Theres a spare seat in the back you can take but Sadon will have to find his own way home...oh well" I smile and help Aubrey with her books while she picked up her designer bag. "Let's go before we get soaked in this rain" Aubrey began walk-running to Alexa's car and I followed behind her before Sadon's voice stopped me once again today...

"I'll get you back Kitten, Don't you worry" ..Crap..

"W-what are you talking about? ha..ha.."

He didn't reply and simply began walking away from me and out of the car park. Does this mean he knew? or is he talking about something else? Who am I kidding, It's obvious he was talking about this. I shake my head while while over to Alexa's car and getting in.

"What was that about?" I look at Alexa and gave her my 'lets talk later' looks and let the subject drop.

The drive home wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. Aubrey and Alexa have a few classes together so we all got along pretty well. I actually had fun, even though Sadon came up a few times. Once I said goodbye to Aubrey and Alexa dropped me home, I instantly went up to my room. Surprisingly, everything was normal and there was no sign of a break in.

I still had a sense of foreboding that I couldn't' shake and it was getting worse as the days went by. The only thing to help me calm down was sleep..yeah, sleep sounds good. I changed out of my clothes and into some PJ shorts and top, then settled into the comfort of my bed. It was only around 5 but I was exhausted from rope climbing and wrapping Sadon's stupid bike up but it was worth it. I can imagine him now, walking home in the rain getting soaking wet and making his clothes cling to him...showing his muscles..and flipping the water out of his hair...and..No! Stop thinking about that, what is wrong with me? I'm sleep deprived that's what it is.

As I laid down on my bed, I felt a small draft coming from my window. It was slightly open but I knew that it wasn't a problem as nobody had broken in this time. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I looked up at the ceiling and noticed something hanging from my light. I instantly felt sick and tears filled my eyes. It can't be...oh god no... I sat up slowly and looked closer at my light. There hanging down in the shape of a hanging rope and completely cut up was Jessie's lead. Now I knew something was definitely not right!


	9. Chapter 9

**I will be uploading another chapter today or tomorrow as I've updated a little later then I wanted to :)**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think and maybe Favourite/Follow?**

**Thank you! :D**

* * *

"Who could have done this? It's so.."

"I know honey," Another sob escaped my mouth as I hug my mother. "Shh it will be okay" Running to her was the first thing I could think of when I found Jessie's lead and the state it was in. Of course, I tried to call Alexa but I couldn't ruin her date with Tyler. This may be considered an exception but she has done so much for me and I can't ruin her chance to find 'the one'. In the back of my mind I know I'm being stupid but I can't think straight after what I just saw. What type of person can do that to a poor defenceless dog?

"If I had looked after him better than this wouldn't have happened" I wiped my eyes and tried to act stronger. This is one of the first time's I have actually let myself cry in years. It's usually so easy for me to hide the tears but Jessie was like family to me and now he is gone. Whoever did this must have wanted it to effect me. It all makes sense now that I think about it, The open window, my stuff taken and now Jessie. From what I can remember I haven't done anything to deserve this except the fact that I'm a natural walking disaster.

"Christi Honey, this was not your fault. Nobody could have predicted this was going to happen. Now why don't you try to get some sleep and I will fix everything in the morning?" Typical Mom, brush everything aside and fix it later.

Without replying, I threw the lead on her bed and ran-walked to my room. The last thing I wanted to do was have debate with her on how we should sort things out. Although, as soon as I laid down in my bed I realised how tiered I actually am. Maybe leaving this till tomorrow would be a good idea, plus there is absolutely nothing to prove that someone broke into the house and placed the lead there. I could tell the police about the things that were stolen but it's still not enough evidence to prove that someone hurt Jessie. Why does my life get ruined every time there is a spark of happiness? Right now, I really wish I was still getting bullied so this would be slightly easier.

...

"Just let me find out who it is Christi and everything will be fine" I shut Alexa's car door and started walking with her into the school building while ignoring the two or three people who had something to say about me.

"What exactly are you going to do? Talk them to death?...Actually, that could work" I faked a gasp and smiled at the thought of Alexa talking to the person until they turned insane. I'm just lucky my mind is still normal after all the years of her rambling.

"Hey, I don't talk that much! Just ask Tyler...oh speaking of Tyler, last night was officially amazing! Not once did his eyes drop lower than my face or did he act like a pig. He was a complete and utter gentleman and did that cute kiss thing on the door step! Not like Jeremy who completely lost the ability to speak on our date! Who comes on a date and just doesn't even bother to socialize, it's a complete turn off! Anyway, what was I saying...oh yeah! I barely ever speak..."

"You are completely crazy, you know that right?"

"Crazy but also a ninja at kicking ass! Just wait for that bastard to come in your room again and I will personally give him a taste of my ever so painful medicine"

"Some how I don't think that will happen...besides I think Jessie is still alive. That's how I'm so calm right now"

"I don't know how you do it..." As we walked into the school the first thing I saw was students crowding around some lockers and laughing like a pack of hyenas. We both walked cautiously closer until it was obvious that my locker was source for everyone's attention. I managed to shove enough people out of the way until I was standing in front of my locker with everyone's humoured eyes on me. I could feel my face get hotter and hotter the more I looked across my locker.

"What the Fu.." My entire locker was covered in pictures that any girl would blush at. There was at least twenty very exposed male models posted on my locker for everyone to see and sadly I had to deal with. I quickly began ripping the posters of but the laughter around me just grew. I was about to throw them in the small trash bin next to me when a very fine hand stooped me from moving.

"Explain yourself!" Now I'm in trouble! I looked in shock at Briggs. She was the schools current principle and now someone who thinks I take interest in naked models!

"uhh...these aren't mine! I swear I just.." Her intense glare shut me up and I could only look down at the floor.

"With me" She swiftly turned on her heels and I glumly followed her as she walked towards her office. I don't know what's more embarrassing, The posters or this walk of shame.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch!" Alexa gave me a sympathetic look and made her way to whatever lesson she had first. I sighed and continued walking when Briggs turned around and told me to wait out side. This is really not what I wanted to be doing right now. What will my mom say when she hears about this? The fact that the models are very under-dressed isn't helping my case at all.

"I see you got my gift" I quickly looked up to see Sadon smirking at me.

"You did this?!" I held up the pictures which caused me to blush even more as certain areas were more clear than others.

"Who else? You sabotage my bike and I do the same to your locker" He shrugged casually not once letting his eyes leave my face. A small smile crept on my face.

"How is your bike? I hope it wasn't too hard to fix.."

"Not at all, I like a challenge" He gave a wink and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry about the posters..."

"It's fine I guess..."

"That wasn't what I was apologising for..." I was about to ask him what he meant by that but he beat me to it "I meant I'm sorry I couldn't put my self on the posters...I know how much you would have preferred it" My jaw dropped and I could already tell my face looked like a strawberry. Jerk! What am I meant to say to that? His smirk grew wider when I didn't reply "Have fun in detention Kitten"

I stood still and clenched my fists as he walked around the corner. If it wasn't for the amount of people around me right now then I would most likely curse him out loud. Where did he even find so many naked male posters from? Is he...oh my god! What if he was! Alexa would be disappointed but also extremely excited about the chance to have GBF. Sadly, I know my idea was completely wrong but I could use this information to my advantage...

...

After getting a lecture on why my locker decorating choices were inappropriate I was dismissed and quickly bolted to my first lesson before I was late. As I walked into the class I could already see Sadon sat down with the one and only Jodie by his side. I took a steady breath and put the biggest and fakest smile on my face. Time to put plan two in action!

"Sadon! OMG don't you look tots adorable today!" Everyone had turned their full attention to me and it was really hard not to loose focus and run away. Right, now time to let Alexa's drama skills rub off on me... "what do you think of my outfit?" I did a brief twirl before sitting down next to him. I never knew acting girly would be so hard. "I'm so glad you picked it out for me"

"What are you doing?" Sadon was looking at me confused and I swear Jodie was moving further away from him. I hit him hard in the shoulder but made it look friendly for everyone who was watching.

"Sadon! Your so funny sometimes" I sat up straighter and raised my voice slightly "I'm really glad you told me your secret"

"What secret?" Jodie's voice was full of jealously and it was clear to me that this plan was working.

"Don't you know? Sadon you really did keep this a secret didn't you" I laughed a little too happily then what is considered normal but continued anyway "Don't worry Jodie, I'm sure he can be your GBF too"

"WHAT?" I smiled as he jerked up in his seat and stared at me in shock. Unluckily for him, everyone had already heard and the whispering was hard to ignore.

"Sadon, really?"

"I never knew"

"I would so tap that!" I turned around and burst out laughing at the guy checking Sadon out. This was too good!

Sadon instantly stood up in his chair and glared at everyone causing their laughing to instantly die down.

"What the Fuck?" He was about to speak again when a cough interrupted him. I looked up to see our teacher with his arms crossed and impatiently tapping his foot.

" Detention!" Perfect! This was definitely going to come back and bite me in the ass but I don't think he could beat this...


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx! Maybe go check out her story**

**It's based on one of my favourite books :) As always please leave a review**

**This is a longer chapter so I hope you like it!**

**Favourite/Follow? :D**

* * *

"Christi! You won't believe what I just heard" Alexa dumped her tray on the lunch table I was siting at and sat down beside me. The whole school was buzzing about Sadons secret and I may have added a little more details so that people thought he had the hot's for coach. If you think about it, I'm actually doing him a big favour...He won't have to worry about girls liking him ever again!

"I think I have an idea what it is..."

"I should've known it was you" She rolled her eyes and started eating a full-sized burger. It puzzles me how she can eat like a pig but keep her figure. There is some serious type of magic involved I swear!

"Maybe now his ego won't be so big"

"That's all part of his charm Christi" She turned and wiggled her eyebrows at me which almost made me spit out my lunch in laughter.

"Forget Sadon, shouldn't you be focused on Tyler?" Now it was my turn to wiggle my eyebrows. Alexa had been even more excited this week then ever before. Tyler must really be something and I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly jealous. Either way I don't need boy drama right now, especially with everything that's happening at home.

"Trust me Christi, I wouldn't go for Sadon!" Before I had a chance to reply two more trays were placed on the table. "Hey Tyler!" It took her a few moments before Alexa's eyes left his and looked at the person standing next to him. "oh hi Connor" Her faced turned a light shade of pink which was typical Alexa. She was the biggest flirt yet still got embarrassed around the boys she was interested in.

"Ladies" They each gave us a polite nod and sat with us. Connor sat to my left while Alexa and Tyler were on my right. This meant I had no escape...damn it! "You guys looking forward to tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Oh come on Christi! Everyone knows" Connor shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

"But tomorrow is friday? What about school?"

"Schools closed for some 'maintenance issue' so everyone is going to the fairground"

"Eeek! Christi we have to go! Please say yes, pleaseeeee" I had almost forgot about our schools stupid tradition. Every year the school gets closed on the first friday back for reasons nobody knows about. As for the fairground, It's open all year round and is Alexa's favourite thing in the world.

"Sure it sounds fun"

"What?" Alexa's eyes nearly burst out of her head and I'm not exaggerating. She knows how much I hate these things but I don't feel like spending a whole day alone at home. "This is going to be amazing!" We all continued talking and I tried my hardest to ignore Connor's flirting but there is only so much a girl can take!

"I'll be right back" I picked up my tray and quickly left the table before they could all ask questions. I really don't want to be rude to Connor but I can't pretend I like him in that way either. Now I need to find somewhere else to eat because I'm really hungry and don't want to skip lunch.

After a while of wandering around I decided to settle down outside under one of the schools small oak tree's. Nobody ever comes here as it's completely isolated from the rest of the school...shows how non-social I am. Actually, now would be a good time to think about everything that's been going on.

For one, Jessie could still be alive somewhere for all I know and I'm just sitting here doing nothing about it. I know now that I've been a complete idiot! I should have went straight to the police before everything escalated into this. I just need to know what caused him to run away from me like that. Maybe Sadon saw something...I did almost get hit by his bike while looking for Jessie.

Some how all this reminds me of the times when my dad was still here. I was never sure what his job was but he was always leaving early in the morning and coming home in the middle of the night. Even when I asked about it, I was told it was nothing that I should be worried about. Most of the time I feel like he was some kind of secret agent and went out killing bad guys. If I could than I would ask my mother about him but the thought of her talking about his murder would be too much for both of us to take.

"Mind if I join you?" I glanced up and used my hand to shield the sun. I relaxed when I realised who was in front of me.

"Sure" I smiled up at Aubrey and moved over to she could sit next to me. I'm actually relieved that she's here, it stops me from thinking that she is like everyone else.

"Sadon's pissed at you" She laughed and began drinking from a small juice carton. "I find it all hilarious though! He deserves it too"

"Yeah, He has an ego problem"

"Tell me about it! Did you know that he over exaggerates his accent?"

"What do you mean?"

"He sounds just like me but puts it on when he wants something! I'm waiting for the day when it all back fires on him" Thinking back to what happened in cafeteria. '_Any chance of a cup of tea, love?'. _His accent was fully British and nowhere near as subtle as Aubrey's. The little bastard! My mind must have been really messed up to not realise his different change in voices.

"Does your brother ever do anything nice?" The smile on her face dropped and I instantly regret what I just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to judge him so harshly..." Can you blame me though? I know I've not been the nicest person to him but I can't let him think he runs everything.

"It's fine, He just used to better than this" She put down her small juice box which I found rather cute for someone her age to drink and got up. "See you later 'kitten'" She quoted the words as she said them and I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me.

"Not you too" She laughed and I waved as she walked away. It was strange how much she resembles Sadon, they could even be twins.

I let my mind wonder as I finished my lunch and ran my hand through my hair. The sun was blazing down across the field and I was dying to have a drink. I glanced down at my empty tray and sighed when I found I hadn't brought any water. Nice one Christi! I groaned and began picking at the grass when I noticed Aubrey's juice box. Would it be gross if I had some? I drink Alexa's drinks all the time so it can't be that bad. I waiting a few seconds before giving into my thirst and grabbing the small carton. I smiled as I noticed it was still half full and began drinking the remaining liquid. As soon as I started I had to stop. It had a lemonade taste but it seemed slightly metallic and made me want to spit it out. I pulled away and wiped some of the drink of my lip. I froze when I saw it was red...blood red. Shit! Was I bleeding? I spent a few minutes checking my mouth and lip for any sign of a cut or wound but found nothing. I think Alexa succeeded in making me crazy!

...

"Congratulations! You all managed to get detention in the first week" The principle mockingly clapped her hands and continued "You all get to spend the next hour sat in here while I do work in my office. If you need something...Don't bother asking me" She then swiftly made her way out the room leaving Me, Sadon and two students I've never seen before alone in the room.

I sat back in my chair and began waiting for this hour to pass by when I felt someone kicking the back of my chair. I ignored it the best that I could..._Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap... _Ignore it and everything will be fine..._tap...tap...tap. _That's it, I can't take any more. "What?!"

"Woah! Calm down Kitten" I rolled my eyes and faced the front again. It was bad enough that I had detention but I didn't realise my prank would leave Sadon stuck with me. "You can't ignore me..."

"I can and I will!" I smiled when I didn't hear him reply but it was wiped of my face when Sadon pulled a chair to the front of my desk. We were now facing each other and since all four of us were in a tiny room, I had nowhere else to go.

"Tell me, what's got your whiskers in a twist?" He chuckled and it took every bit of power not to smile.

"Bad day" That's the only way I could explain everything in a short sentence. Besides Sadons not someone I'm going to blurt everything out to. "So, how was your day? Did you get lucky..." I gave him a wink and nodded to one of the guys sat on the other side of the room.

Without replying he reached into his pocket and pulled out many crumpled pieces of paper. "You need to tell people the truth! I don't think I can handle more of...this" He gestured to the notes and I began reading through them. My laughter echoed throughout the room when I realised these were all love notes addressed to sadon from boys in our school.

'_Dude, I knew your were too hot to be __straight'_

_'Wanna hook up?'_

_'Dayum sadon, I didn't think my dreams would come true.. ;)' _

"Aww don't be ashamed Sadon, I did you a favour" He grabbed the notes and shoved them in his pockets before I could read anymore. Luckily, I was quick enough to grab another one. "Oh my god!" As I read it my mouth dropped...It was a poem.

"Give it!" He reached out but I was too quick and pulled back in my chair. "Seriously Kitten, this isn't funny!" This time he stood up which made me get out of my seat and slowly walk backwards with the note still in hand. I smiled and began reading the note out loud.

"Sadon, Today I found out the news...I thought you liked chicks but it turns out your into dudes.." Sadon bolted towards me and I quickly ran behind another desk. "Call me crazy but I think this is fate...would you possibly want to go on a date?" I couldn't control my laughter at this point and continued walking away from Sadon.

"You asked for this..." I was about to run again when I felt myself being lifted of the floor. How did he get to me so fast? Once my eyes focused front the fast movement I realised I was now being held over his shoulder. "Now if you would be so kind as to give me back the note?" I gripped the note tighter and didn't reply which must have been a sign that I wasn't giving up. "Very well then..."

"Wait! Where are you taking me? Stop!" I began hitting Sadons back which was having no effect as he continued walking away from the room and up some stairs"

"You'll find out soon enough" I could practically see the smirk on his face and I had no choice but to watch the floor pass under us while he carried me.

"This is classed as kidnapping you know!" He chuckled again and I swear I heard him mutter something about being a kitten-napper. As soon as I felt the wind from outside I began to become concerned. "What are you doing..?" Before I knew it, I was being lifted off his shoulder and on the edge of a balcony. I glanced down and felt my stomach drop at the large drop below me. He took me to the roof? This wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't terrified of heights! I instantly gripped onto his hands which were holding me by my waist.

"Now about that note?" If I wasn't so terrified to move then I would smack that smirk right of his face.

"J-Just let me down" I don't know if he could sense how scared I was but he certainly could hear it. His hands tightened their hold of me and I relaxed slightly. "You can have the stupid note!" I lifted the note while he moved his hands and put the note in his pocket. I was about to move off the balcony when my hand slipped and I felt my body fall backwards. Of all the places to die and it had to be school? I quickly closed my eyes and let out scream. I don't know how long I had my eyes closed as I was waiting for my body to hit the ground but the feeling never came.

"Kitten?..." Sadons soft voice whispered into my ear and I slowly opened my eyes to find his staring directly into mine. I looked around and noticed we where both standing in the school parking lot, right under were I was just falling. My mind was spinning at this point. Did I faint? "Hey Christi? you still there?" That got my attention.

"Did you just call me Christi?" He gently stood me up straight and smiled.

"Really,That's all you can think about right now?" I laughed slightly and stepped back slightly when I realised how close we were.

"Uh, How did..what happened?" I looked up at the roof of the school but I can't find an explanation of how he caught me or how I got down here. He seemed speechless for a few moments but I could tell he was thinking of something to say.

"I caught you but you must have fainted from the shock" He scratched the back of his neck and let out a breath "Detention is over so I took you out here" Okay then..

"Thanks" I smiled slightly and glanced up at the sky which was already getting dark.

"Do you want a ride?"

"On your bike?"

"Yeah, Don't tell me your too scared?" He raised his eyebrows mockingly and began walking over to the bike.

"Pftt Me? scared of some little bike? No way" I took the helmet he offered me and placed it on my head.

"Good, We wouldn't people to think your afraid" He gave me one of his signature winks and if I didn't have this helmet on then he would see my glare. He got not the bike and lifted the stand and looked at me. "I don't have all day kitten, get on"

I walked to the bike and hopped onto the back. I placed my feet up so that he was the only one supporting it and put my hands by my side. I've never don't this before and I have no idea what the hell I'm meant to do.

"Your hopeless" Sadon's hands reached back to grab mine and place them around his waist.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Do you want to fall off and die?"

"Not particularly"

"Then hold on tight" He started the bike and without warning began driving out of the school. I say driving but it was more like being on a suicide mission. Has he ever heard of a speed limit? To his amusement I had to grip onto him tightly until we arrived at my house. After I managed to stumble of his bike and hand him back the helmet, I asked the question that I was thinking the entire ride.

"How do you know where I live?" He shook his hair and ran a hand through it since the wind had blown it everywhere and walked over to me.

"I saw you come here after you stupidly walked in front of my bike"

"It was your fault! You drive like a maniac"

"Sure blame my amazing driving skills" I rolled my eyes and walked to my door "Are you going to the fairground tomorrow?" I turned around again and he was already on his bike. He sure is fast

"Yeah why?"

"No reason" His eyes lost the cheerful look and turned deadly serious. "Just don't stay until the end" Once he said this I heard him mutter something under his breath.

"uh..okay?"

"oh and don't think I've forgotten about this GBF Crap!" He started his bike and nodded at me before quickly driving away from my house and around the corner. That boy gives me whiplash!

"Goodbye to you too" I walked into my house and went straight up to my room. That's when everything that happened today hit me like a ton of bricks. No matter what happened, Sadon is still an enemy! Just not as annoying as I thought. Besides, today was the longest by far and I needed the sleep if I was going to make it through tomorrow.

I knew I must have been extremely exhausted as I didn't notice my mom's car was missing and so was she...


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been on holiday :) **

**Remember to leave me a review about what you think**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourite/followed so far **

* * *

"Mom?" I shoved the last bit of toast in my mouth while trying to put my shoes on and hold the phone to my ear. "I'm heading out for the day, I might be back late so don't wait up. Love you!" I ended the voicemail and ran a hand through my hair to make it look a little less like an afro. I looked at my phone again 7:15pm. Alexa's car horn was continuously going on from outside of the house, I'm only fifteen minutes late which actually isn't bad for me. I remember that one time I was late for school...of course everyone didn't believe that I had overslept. It is possible to over sleep for a week, right? I don't think I thought that idea through at the time!

"Christi! Jeez get your ass out this door before I kick it!" I turned on my heels and smiled innocently at Alexa who was now looking very pissed at my front door.

"Five more minutes?" She crossed her arms and shook her head stubbornly. "I'll buy you another cookie?"

"You still owe me cookie! Don't think I'm going to fall for that again" I sighed in defeat and grabbed twenty dollars before walking out the door with Alexa hot on my heels. "oh and Tyler is tagging along with us to the fair"

"I thought he was going with Connor?" She tensed up slightly but as soon as she did she relaxed again and gave a small smile.

"He's out-of-town with family but it will still be fun!" Now I see why she tensed...she was bracing herself...

"What? I don't want to be the lonely third wheel!"

"Hey don't shoot the messenger! Besides I'm sure a certain hotty will be there too..."

"Channing Tatum?"

"I wish! But sadly Sadon will have to do" She gave me a small nudge and licked her lips.

"You disturb me sometimes Alexa...you really do" We both walked out of my house and to her little white car. I could see Tyler squished in the back and was thankful Alexa didn't let him steal the front seat. The drive to the fair was quiet with the odd conversations between the three of us but I mostly kept to myself. In fact as much as I hate to admit it, I was actually looking slightly forward to seeing Sadon. But only slightly!

"So.." Tyler cleared his throat "Christi, whats going on between you and the new guy"

"Tyler, I didn't pick you as the jealous type" I smiled when Alexa gave me her friendly 'back off' look whereas Tyler seemed unfazed.

"Trust me, I don't get jealous" I noticed the small glance Alexa gave him as she continued driving down the road. She always loved the thought of the person she loved being protective over her but I knew Tyler was joking. "But Connor does"

"What?"

"Come on, you can't tell me you haven't noticed his numerous attempts at flirting"

Alexa let out a laugh as she pulled up to the fairground "Believe me, We all have noticed" I rolled my eyes and nudged her in the side.

"Let me just make it clear, Me and Connor are and always will be just friends. There's just no connection what's so ever, the only reason we're friends is because of you and Alexa"

"Ouch, Don't tell that to his face"

"The truth hurts, I know that better than anyone" Without another word I got out of the car and made my way into the fair. I don't feel like hanging around for the rest of that conversation and Alexa and Tyler's make out sessions which they are very bad at keeping a secret. Besides, their not going to miss me.

After about ten minutes of walking past the different rides and what seemed like the entire school, I finally settled at a small food stand. The menu mainly consisted of the type of food you would find at McDonald's but I'm way too hungry to give a damn. I was already on my third portion of chips when the sky finally began to get dark, I could finally relax. It's strange but I always preferred the night compared to the day, everything is so much more peaceful not to mention the stars.

I checked my phone, 8:45. I still had no messages from my mom and I had 45 minutes until everything closes and the school have a finale. According to Alexa it consists of a few cheap fireworks and enough alcohol to supply a supermarket. Since I have nothing else to do I might as well stick around. Although, I still had Sadon's voice in my head _"Don't stay until the end" _Maybe he didn't want me to have fun after what I did to him but he's stupid if he thinks that's going to work on me.

"Calm down Christi, you're going to clear out all the food" Aubrey sat next to me on the small table I had managed to find and began eating the few chips I had left.

"It's not my fault I get the munchies" We both laughed and she took a sip of another one of those little juice cartoons she had before. I would have asked why she drinks them but I have a feeling there's a long story behind it and I've had enough of Alexa's rambling today, I really don't need anymore.

"Mind if I have some?" I gestured towards the carton. I didn't really get a chance to taste it last time since I some how managed to cut my lip on the straw. I still haven't found out where I cut myself yet though, there's literally no signs of it ever being there.

"uh...you can't"

"Oh"

"I mean you can't because it's medicine" She smiled and threw the empty cartoon into the small bin beside the table. "I have this weird disease that stops me from getting enough iron in my body" Maybe that's why it tasted so metallic, I thought it was a bit too strong to be just my blood.

"Is it just you who has it or is it like a family thing"

"Not really, Just me and Sadon are unfortunate enough to have it"

"That sucks...Is Sadon here by any chance?" Wow! Real subtle Christi, way to make it not sound obvious you're looking for him.

"He should be around somewhere" She shrugged and stood up while grabbing my arm and pulling me along with her. "Why don't we go have some fun?"

...

Half an hour later and I feel like I've been dragged through a bush backwards. It turns out Aubrey is a big roller-coaster fan and I was the lucky one who got to experience the 'fun' of riding them with her. I managed to lose her while she went to the toilet and I really hope she doesn't find me or I will probably die from the lack of energy.

"Woah! Christi Girl! Where have you been? It's raining chicken out here!"

"Alexa? Are you drunk?"

"It's the finale! Why not drink like the school tradition tells you too"

"Oh I don't know, Maybe because you have to drive home!"

"Shhh, no need to shout" She began giggling uncontrollably until Tyler showed up at her side. "My little Prince will take me home to my castle" She rapped her arms around him and he held on to her since she was basically hanging on him.

"Congratulations on getting drunk 'prince'" I pulled out the keys from her jacket and handed them to Tyler.

"I feel like a marshmallow" I rolled my eyes and turned to Tyler.

"Get her home and just don't let her see a cat!"

"A cat?"

"Yes a cat, it's a long story. Just go" He nodded and led Alexa away and to the car park. "Thanks Tyler!" I sighed when they were out of view and focused back on what was around me. Dancing or should I say grinding teens took up nearly every available space and drinks were being passed around everywhere. Every drink that was handed to me I refused or just chucked to the side when people weren't looking. Drinking was never my thing and since I now have to walk home, it wouldn't be a good idea to do that drunk.

It took a while but I finally found a small space that seemed completely empty. It wasn't far from the fair and by the edge of small forest that connects to the local summer lake. All together it was the ideal place for me although I didn't remember there being so many more markings on the trees. It's popular for people to sign the tree's when they come here during the summer but this was just insane. The tree's had barely any bark in places where people had vandalised them, I couldn't even make out any words.

"Well, well look what we have here" I turned swiftly to see a very drunk Josh staggering toward me. I came here to relax and what do I get? Ex boyfriend drama, my life is just full of excitements!

"Not now Josh"

"Why not baby? You never could resist me before" His words were slurred and made me more uneasy as he got closer.

"Where did you even come from?" He couldn't have come from the tree's or I would have heard him and I would have noticed him walking back from the fair since I was facing it. He gave a shrug and let out an exaggerated breath which didn't help the fact he already reeked of alcohol.

"I had some family business to take care of but now I'm back" He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "I can now claim what is mine"

"If you know what is good for your future children then you will back the fuck off me" He laughed and his grip on me tightened.

"Now you know better then to hit me again Christi" He looked me dead in the eyes and I could see the anger ready to jump out of him. I struggled some more until I was practically yelping under his tight grip. "It seems we're going to have some fun tonight" I was about to scream when one of his hands reached up to grab my hair and pulled back hard enough to leave me dazed.

"Please just stop, this isn't you!" My breath left my body leaving me winded as he pinned me up against the tree and began trailing his hands down my body.

"Where's the fun in that?" Before I could reply his mouth came crashing over mine and it took everything not to vomit right there. I stopped struggling enough for him to let go and I could finally kick him where it hurts. I had never been good at using violence against people but desperate times call for desperate measures. Josh doubled over in pain but the alcohol must have swamped out the pain as he began to stand up straight again.

"You shouldn't have done that!" He raised his hand in a fist and I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the blow. "This is what you get for being a little bitc-"I opened my eyes slowly when he didn't finish his sentenced. I looked up in shock along with Josh at the hand that was now holding his fist away from my face, a wave of relief washed through me.

"You have five seconds to run before I literally rip your head off" Sadon's eye's were furious and before a second had even passed, his fist had already reached Josh's face causing him to fall to the floor. "Times up" I watched as he kicked him repeatedly in the stomach to the point where Josh was becoming faint. I wanted to stop Sadon but I felt completely paralysed. The moment Josh touched me I felt weak and powerless and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Sadon stop!" Josh was struggling to breathe but still managed to block a few of Sadon's kicks "God dammit can't you see your going to kill him?" He finally stopped and turned to look at me. His stare was cold and the anger was pouring off him in waves that I could feel from a mile away. Josh used this moment to get off the floor and limp away from us as fast as he could. Yeah, he deserved what he got but not to the extent of freaking death. "Thank you for stopping him..."

"What part of don't stay until the end did you not understand?"

"Clearly none of it"

"I'm serious, you don't know what type of people could be around"

"How would you know? You've only just moved here"

"Trust me Kitten, I know more than you think" He walked over to me and lifted up one of my newly bruised wrists "Did he hurt you other than this?" The softness in his voice took me by surprise.

"No, I think I just have a few bruises but thanks"

"No problem, I can't let my little Kitten go around getting hurt" He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes. Say goodbye to the caring Sadon and hello to the usual arrogant one.

"What about you? I'm sure after what just happened your on the top list to be beat up by the football team"

"As if they stood a chance" I laughed as he held up his arms and began flexing his muscles.

"Wow I'm sure you can take them all"

"You'll see Kitten, just wait" By now most people had left and gone home leaving the fairground almost empty but the rides were still going on as usual. "Wan't to do something fun?"

"I hope it's not the same as your sister's type of 'fun'" His smirk said it all and I let out a sigh "Which one?" I gestured to all the rides.

"The Ferris Wheel" I think he may have forgotten that I'm terrified of heights and the Ferris Wheel was the highest ride here but at least it wasn't fast. In a way I actually liked the idea of riding it with Sadon since it actually gives us a chance to talk. Maybe even give me a chance for revenge...


End file.
